1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is primarily related to an adaptive around-view monitoring device, and more particularly to a configurative design that comprises a tuning/calibrating circuit, configured in the top-view image integration unit, which enables the present invention to acquire and calibrate those erroneous parameters generated during the process of installation, and substantially reduce the routine time and procedure which repeats again and again to minimize or eliminate those parameters while the around-view monitoring device is being installed on board the same type of vehicles. Besides, the routine image tuning and/or calibrating is also carried is out after the adaptive around-view monitoring device had been installed. Therefore, the present invention is applicable in all kinds of vehicles which are equipped with an around-view monitoring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the speedy progress of technology, vehicles are quite often installed with a back sensor or display unit to show the back side during driving or parking for providing the driver a better visual assistance and judgment to protect the car from any undesired damage or collision.
Nowadays, advanced vehicles are also provided with an Around-View Monitor (AVM), wherein the wide-angle cameras are established at different locations to collect full view images of 360-degree around the vehicle and to help or hint the driver to identify any potential obstacle.
However, every existing AVM needs to take several hours or longer to tune or calibrate the output display image or components' three-dimensional attitude due to some erroneous parameters arising from optical or vehicle's structural inherent reason to make sure the real-time display image is correct and can real-time fit the specification of display device. If the time consuming procedure repeats again and again, the process of AVM installation needs to be solved and improved with a more efficient and useful method and concept.
Thus, in view of the above problems, the present invention aims to provide an adaptive around-view monitoring device, which is capable of tuning and/or calibrating those erroneous parameters related to the installation of AVM. Those erroneous parameters will be built as a reference model for certain type of vehicle. It will substantially enhance the efficiency of AVM installation without long time consuming and redundant procedure.